Otho Bracken
Stands at 6’2, Short cut black-brown hair, piercing blue eyes that hide how quickly he is to anger, muscular physique from living a life of martial training, broad shoulders, strong and straight chin, a scar that runs down from his cheek to the middle of his chin. Has the barest hint of facial hair. Biography Otho was born in 276, the second son of Lord Tristifer Bracken and his Grell wife. As a child Otho quickly gained a reputation of being a ruffian. He was quick to anger and often chose a more direct and physical approach to his problems. While his brother was shy and thoughtful, Otho was the opposite as he was unafraid of putting himself in social situations and being incredibly rash in his choices. His short-sightedness would cause him much problems in his childhood due to his tendency to make big choices without a second thought. As Otho grew older, and his unpredictability ever more apparent, the people of Stone Hedge would naturally find him to be very intimidating. When his brother Quentyn was sent to Oldstones to be a ward of House Fletcher, Otho remained at Stone Hedge and was educated by his mother and his Bracken cousins. This lead Otho to grow up as a more “traditional” Bracken, prideful and Blackwood hating. At home in Stone Hedge, Otho grew larger than an average man. Martial minded and ever so angry, he excelled when the War of the Trident broke out. Although a boy of five and ten, Otho experiences the horrors that came with war. That’s what he was told at least, in truth the killing and death didn’t bother him. What bothered Otho was having to abandon his home. Guerrilla war soon became the norm for the young Bracken, and he would join his brother for the majority of it. Otho had the gift of Command it seemed, as he fought under his brothers orders but could lead men into the fray like a natural. At the decisive battle of Starry Sept, Otho fought with the Bracken men. War seemed like a normal thing to the young Bracken as he cleaved through ranks of poorly trained levies. Otho was knighted after the battle, along with his older brother. After the war, he would travel across Westeros in tourneys and melees all over. During this time he began to use a two-handed great sword as his primary weapon. The man eventually returned to Stone Hedge, serving his family like a good son. It was his father who was the only one to keep him on a tight leash and reign in his impulsive behavior. At the Council of Harrenhal, Otho’s father was murdered by King Gardener. As a result, he has sworn vengeance against the Reachmen and in the coming war it seems as if he will get his chance. Timeline: 276 - Otho is born 285 - Brother leaves home, Otho gets full reign to do nearly whatever he wants in Stone Hedge. 291 - Is forced to abandon his home and watch as his country is torn apart. 292 - Joins his brother in raids, shows his ability to think quickly in a battle. 292-295 - Travels Westeros and participates in Tourneys and Melees 295 - Returns home 298 - Father is murdered Family: See Quentyn Brackens post NPC’s Rodrik Bracken - Distant cousin - Warrior(swords) Jon Bracken - Distant cousin - Cavalry General Pate of Stone Hedge - Soldier - Scout Category:Riverlander Category:House Bracken